fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis: Grande Tour
This is a game by SuicuneRider14. It is a sports game. It is for the 3DS. Modes Power Tour - Basically the story mode. Similar to Mario Tennis GBC and Mario Tennis: Power Tour (Mario Power Tennis in Europe). The masked players from the previous game return, again masked to prevent being swarmed due to being rather famous. They go to meet Clay again, and tells them that they wanted to see all the students and see their skills since they last met. Again, the character is in the Academy, starting in the junior class. The male character (Default Name: Daniel) is a power player, while the female (Default Name: Ana) is a technique player, and they are doubles partners. The player must work their way up, from Junior, to Intermediate, to Senior, all up to Varsity 2nd to get to Island Open. After beating Island Open, the player gets to play against the Mario characters in the Peach Tournament. Exhibition - A regular match. Nothing special. You can do multi-player Minigames - Same as previous games. Options - Same as previous games, and you can also view characters stats and the glossary. Characters Starter *Mario - All-Around *Luigi - All-Around *Peach - Speed *Daisy - Technique *Yoshi - Defense *Wario - Power *Waluigi - Tricky *DK - Power *Bowser - Power *Bowser Jr. - Tricky Unlockable *Daniel - Power (Start Power Tour mode, one for each slot) *Ana - Technique (Start Power Tour mode, one for each slot) *Sam - Defense (Win against him in the match to get Rank 4 Junior Singles) *Jon - Power (Win against him in the match to get Rank 4 Junior Doubles, where he's alongside Sam) *Sarah - Speed (Win against her in the match to get Rank 3 Junior Singles) *Ginny - Technique (Win against her in the match to get Rank 3 Junior Doubles, where she's alongside Sarah) *Joshua - Tricky (Win against him in the match for Rank 2 Junior Singles) *Ally - Speed (Win against her in the match for Rank 2 Junior Doubles, where she's alongside Joshua) *Allen - All-Around (Win against him in the match for Rank 1 Junior Singles) *Travis - All-Around (Win against him in the match for Rank 1 Junior Doubles, where he's alongside Alex) *Floyd - Power (Rank 4 Intermediate Singles) *Jay - Speed (Rank 4 Int Doubles, she's alongside Floyd) *Troy - Tricky (Rank 3 Int Singles) *Jackson - Power (Rank 3 Int Doubles, alongside Troy) *Joey - Defense (Rank 2 Int Singles) *Max - Power (Rank 2 Int Doubles, alongside Tina) *Tina - Technical (Rank 2 Int Doubles, alongside Max) *Ron - All-Around (Rank 1 Int Singles) *Harry - All-Around (Rank 1 Int Doubles, alonside Ron) *Gray - Power (Rank 4 Senior Singles) *Kevin - Defense (Rank 4 Senior Doubles, along Gray) *Skye - Speed (Rank 3 Senior Singles, although she's in Rank 2 with Isaac in Doubles) *Lexi - Technique (Rank 3 Senior Doubles, along Peyton) *Peyton - All-Around (Rank 3 Senior Doubles, along Lexi) *Isaac - Tricky (Rank 2 Senior Singles) *Kai - All-Around (Rank 1 Senior Singles) *Alex - All-Around (Rank 1 Senior Doubles, along Kai) Minigames In the Training Center, there has been a bug infestation, so the player will have to wait to play the PS minigames, but you have to be Intermediate for that anyway. There is also a second floor added, where the games there are labeled #C. Wall Practice Same as before. Tennis Machine Again, same as before. Treadmill (1B) Same again, unlocked after getting to Intermediate. Fireworking (1C) You must hit the right button to redirect fireworks to the sky. Getting hit by one stuns you for a bit. Controls: *Gamepad - Move *A - Vertical Redirect/Flipping Redirect (3 Points, though hard to pull off) *B - Horizontal Redirect (1 Point) *Y - Kicking Redirect (2 Points, though can be tricky to pull off sometimes) *X - Jump (0 Points, though can be helpful in Challenge) It gives Response 1/5 of the points, Spin 2/5 of the points, and Muscle 2/5 of the points. Unlocked after getting Rank 4 Int. In Level 1, you must get 30 points in 60 seconds, Level 2 get 40 points in 60 seconds, and Level 3 55 points in 60 seconds. In the Challenge level, you have to get as many points before getting hit. Swift Spin (1A) Same again. Memory Match (2C) You are given a group of cards which you must memorize and match in 30 seconds, and a pair is switched around every 3 seconds. Rank 3 Int. Controls: *Gamepad/Touchscreen - Select Card *Any Other Button except Start, Power, or Select - Flip Card It gives all points to PSI. In Level 1 you are given 8 cards, In Level 2 you get 16, and in Level 3 you get 20. In the Challenge level you have to get as many as you can without making 3 mistakes. Bicep Pump (2A) Same again. Rank 2 Int. Jump Gym (2B) Same again. Rank 1 Int. Small Shot (3C) You have to serve a ball into a colored circle, which changes. You have 30 serves. Rank 4 Senior. There are 4 rings in the circle: Outer ring (1 Point), Middle ring (3 Points), Inner ring (5 Points), and the Center ring (7 points). Controls: *Gamepad/Analog Stick - Move *A - Serve In Level, you have to get 50 points. In Level 2 it's 75. In Level 3 it's 150. In Challenge, you have to get the highest score you can. It gives the points to Hand-Eye Coordination (Shortened to HED). Pre-Determined Power Shots *Mario - O: Rocket Nozzle Ground Pound, D: Turbo Nozzle Save *Luigi - O: Zone Shot, D: Poltergust Save *Peach - O: Beauty Spin, D: Sweet Kiss *Daisy - O: Floral Turn, D: Whirling Flora *Yoshi - O: Rainbow Flutter, D: Egg Roll *Wario - O: , D: *Waluigi - O: Whirluigi, D: Walluigi *DK - O: Rocket Barrel Blast, D: Bananarang *Bowser - O: Volcanic Blast, D: Spike Shell Return *Bowser Jr. - O: Art Attack, D: Paint Roller *Floyd - O: Power Shot, D: Running Save *Jay - O: Curve Shot, D: Superswift Save *Troy - O: Curve Shot, D: Lunging Save *Jackson - O: Power Shot, D: Lunging Save *Joey - O: Tackle Shot, D: Lunging Save *Max - O: Phase Shot, D: Hand-Power Save *Tina - O: Control Shot, D: Running Save *Ron - O: Tackle Shot, D: Hand-Power Save *Harry - O: Control Shot, D: Quick Save *Gray - O: Curve Shot, D: Running Save *Kevin - O: Power Shot, D: Lunging Save *Skye - O: Phase Shot, D: Hand-Power Save *Lexi - O: Slider Shot, D: High-Jump Save *Peyton - O: Tackle Shot, D: Superswift Save *Isaac - O: High-Power Shot, D: Bubble Save *Kai - O: Phase Shot, D: Aerial Save *Alex - O: Tackle Shot, D: Thrown Save Player Usable The Offensive are listed first, and the Defensive after. *Power Shot: 1 Muscle *High-Power Shot: 3 Muscle *Curve Shot: 1 Spin *Slider Shot: 3 Spin *Phase Shot: 1 PSI (Can only be hit 1 1/2 seconds before and after bounces) *Clear Shot: 3 PSI (Can only be hit 2/3 second before and after bounces) *Control Shot: 1 Balance *Flashflop Shot: 3 Balance *Tackle Shot: 1 Body *Stunner Shot: 3 Body *Psycho Shot: 3 PSI + 3 ESP + 3 Spin (If hit, it will bounce back into the hitter's side of the court when it's above the net into the side the hitter isn't currently in) *Flying Shot: 2 Jump + 4 Muscle *Gyro Shot : 5 Spin + 2 Balance *Dragon Shot: 5 Muscle + 2 Body *Sonic Shot: 3 ESP + 6 Spin *Blizzard Shot: 5 Speed + 6 Response + 7 Spin *Summoner Shot: 7 Response + 7 MUS + 5 Balance *Specter Shot : 6 ESP + 8 Spin + 6 Balance *Volcano Shot: 10 Jump + 10 Muscle + 10 Balance + 10 Body *Running Save: 1 Speed *Superswift Save: 3 Speed *Lunging Save: 1 Jump *High-Jump Save: 3 Jump *Thrown Save - 1 HED (Throws the Racket in a boomerang style, with a medium range) *Returning Save - 3 HED (Throws racket in a boomerang style, with large range) *Aerial Save: 5 Jump + 2 Body (The character lunges to the ball to hit it, whether or not in the air) *Quick Save: 1 Response *Quick-Step Save: 3 Response *Hand-Power Save: 1 ESP *Psychic Save: 3 ESP *Typhoon Save: 4 Jump + 2 Spin *Bubble Save: 3 Speed + 4 Spin *Illusory Save: 4 Speed + 4 Response *Spider Save: 3 Response + 4 Balance *Falcon-Dive Save : 5 Response + 5 ESP *Shark-Bite Save : 8 Speed + 8 Response + 4 Body *Shooting-Star Save: 10 Response + 10 Jump + 10 ESP *Rainbow Save : 10 Speed + 10 ESP + 10 Spin + 8 Balance Category:Tennis Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Zodiac Productions Category:Fan Games